Generally, a conventional multimedia contents broadcast is equipped with a radio communication network for broadcasting multimedia contents whose intellectual properties belong to individuals, and uses a system of a service provider who provides an individual multimedia contents broadcasting service based on the above radio communication network.
In more details, an individual multimedia contents broadcast might be performed by using a system belonging to a service provider which is equipped with a DHCP server which allocates a public IP to an individual user for a connection with a service provider's network based on a radio communication network after an individual broadcast radio frequency band is reported to a public organ, which controls and manages a radio communication, and receives an authentication from the same; an authentication server which manages the processes that an individual user connects to a multimedia contents DB server which is set by the service provider; a multimedia contents DB server of the service provider which stores an original version multimedia contents or edited multimedia contents whose intellectual properties belong to individual users; and a playback tool storing server which provides playback tools so that a certain user can playback a corresponding multimedia contents stored in the multimedia contents DB server of the service provider.
However, it is disadvantageous that an individual multimedia contents broadcast using a service provider's system should use a radio frequency band authenticated by a public organization which controls and manages a radio communication, and an individual user should pay a service charge for the use of a radio communication network and should further pay a service charge for the use of a public IP address used for a connection with the service provider's system. In addition, the individual users should all request services on the use of a service provider's system so as to use a multimedia contents DB server of the service provider. The individual users are needed to have individual user's authentications from the service providers all the time whenever connecting to the service provider's system. The individual users should use the above system even though they feel a lot of inconvenience in the use of the above systems. In worse case, it is needed to assign the intellectual properties of the multimedia contents belonging to the individual users to the service provider.